Don't Touch What You Can't Afford
by GreyLionDiva
Summary: Taylor is the daughter of The Million Dollar Man, Ted DiBiase and the half sister to Ted DiBiase jr. her dream was to be like her father and wrestle for the WWE, will old friends get in her way, and in the end will it all be worth it? OCxOC OCxCody Rhodes
1. Family Sticks Together?

This is my fist ever fanfic I've ever uploaded  
so reveiws would be greatly apprecitated

Don't Touch What You Can't Afford  
Chapter 1  
Trust Me?

Please note:

I do NOT own any WWE characters or real life past events that are copy righted to the WWE.

I do however have some rights to some modifications of these events and also any characters that are unfamiliar to the WWE eg. Taylor DiBiase, unless already stated.

~Fans Perspective~

"Well as Donald Trump and Mr. McMahon proved two weeks ago, everybody's got a price." The Million Dollar Man paused while the cameras panned out around the audience. "So when I heard that there were gonna be guest hosts, who could actually run RAW for a night, well I had my people make a phone call; I wrote a check. And tonight RAW is being run by the Million Dollar Man," He stopped again and his trademark evil laugh poured out of his lips.

"So, what exactly does that mean, that I'm 'running' RAW tonight? Well the first thing it does, it gives me a natural forum; to remind you people of the greatness that stands before you." The cameras zoomed out to show a loyal DiBiase and Rhodes standing behind the WWE legend. "In this ring with me right now, stand two of the most naturally gifted, most talented young superstars that you will ever see in your life." Ted DiBiase Sr. turned to face the young man to his left, "Cody Rhodes." He then turned to his right, "and my son, Ted DiBiase." Now turning to face the entrance ramp a large smile formed, filling up his entire face. "And now I am proud to introduce to you a former TNA Kockout and hopefully by the end of the night a WWE diva, the Million Dollar Princess, my daughter, Taylor DiBiase!" The old music for Rhodes and DiBiase, Priceless, began to play as a young woman with wavy, shoulder length dark hair and forest green eyes, stepped out from behind the curtain.

~Taylor's Perspective~

I strode onto the ramp pushing back my fringe that had fallen out from behind my ear. The crowd in the arena didn't know how to react to the child of the Million Dollar Man, but some of the fans recognized me as the former TNA Knockout Women's Champion from TNA, and started to cheer as I descended down the ramp. Those very few fans that were cheering had started a chain reaction to a point where nearly everyone was clapping and yelling for me, this prompted me to act like a face start skipping down the ramp, giving high-fives to the fans and having fun.

I chose my own outfit tonight instead of having all the wardrobe people fuss over me like they usually did, I had always hated it when people fussed over especially since I was 8 and went to live with the dad I never knew I had, after my mum had died. Tonight my outfit was a light blue, off the shoulder woolen sweater 3/4 like shirt. My black pumps sparkled, matching the ¾ tights that I had on. I had also taken the time to do my own hair tonight as well; I let my dark hair flow down to my shoulders with my white plaited elastic headband between my part of my fringe and the rest of my hair. The head band was my trade mark, I wore it every where that could, it would always remind me of the cold winter nights in front of the fire and how my mother would plait my hair in the evenings, so that when I woke up and it would be all curly.

~Fan's Perspective~

Cody walked over to the ropes and smiled at Taylor as she walked up the steal stairs, Cody sat down on the middle ropes like Ted had done for his Dad and let Taylor into the squared circle. Taylor gave Cody a hug and thanks, she then walked over to her half brother, Teddy and gave him a hug also. Next, Taylor ran over to her father and gave him a hug as if she hadn't seen him in months and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Princess, welcome to the WWE!" Ted was so excited for what he had in plan for his only daughter.

Standing by her father's side she linked arms with him while he carried on his speech, "Now, I've been informed that there will be no title defenses before Night of Champions here on RAW, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun, and I'm going to have a little bit of fun." The Million Dollar Man looked down at Taylor and smiled then looked back out towards the crowd, "But I will say this first of all about Night of Champions; At Night of Champions, the new tag team champions, Edge and Chris Jericho, they will go up against and face and be defeated by," he looked left towards jr., right to Rhodes then surprisingly back to Taylor, "Legacy!" Ted and Cody did a bit of a taunt as they heard the news. The Million Dollar Man continued, "That's official, and you can take it to the bank. But as for tonight,"

~Taylor's perspective~

I started to zone out while my father went on about how Mark Henry needed to be taught a lesson and that Cody was going to be the one to give it to him, it was Cody's fault, he should learn to keep his mouth shout, even if it is just a story line. Then Dad turned to Teddy, it was his turn. Latter on that night he was to face Randy, cause Dad thinks Teddy wants revenge or something like that.

~Fan's Perspective~

The Million Dollar Man turned to his only daughter, "and I can't forget you, I remember Taylor, that ever since you were a little girl you always said that you wanted to be like your Grandma, you said you always wanted to wrestle, which you have been doing for a while, but just not for the people that your brothers and I want you to be with. You also used to say that you wanted to be the WWE women's champion. I know that you recently left TNA after your contract expired, so let me make you a deal. I get you a contract for the WWE, and I'll give you a match tonight for the number one contender spot for the Diva's Championship," Taylor's face shone brighter with every word uttered from her father's mouth. "But," the shinning face of Taylor dulled with that single word. "But what?" a soft North Carolinian accent was mixed in with her questioning tone.

"But, if I give you this contract, Randy wants you to be part of Legacy, because, well you are a third generation and I agree with him." Taylor looked at her father with a tinge of disgust, "and what if I don't want to be part of Legacy?" this time Taylor looked from Jr. to Rhodes, trying to study their smirking faces. "Well, let's say I can make a few calls that can stop you from getting a job in the WWE or any other company, any time soon." Taylor turned bright red with anger and span around to leave the ring, but stopped herself as she got to the ropes so she could face her father, "let me just ask you this, how long do I have to decide?" Ted looked at Taylor intently, "after the VIP lounge, that's when your match is, so if you don't come out, I'll make the call." Taylor turned back around and stormed out of the ring as Priceless began to play again.


	2. Reunion

Don't Touch What You Can't Afford

Chapter Two

Reunion

Please note:  
I do NOT own any WWE characters or real life past events that are copy righted to the WWE.  
I do however have some rights to some modifications of these events and also any characters that are unfamiliar to the WWE eg. Taylor DiBiase, unless already stated.

~Third Person (off camera)~

A back stage worker handed Taylor a bottle of water as she walked through the curtain and down to the 'office' that the General Manager's use. Taylor jumped on the couch sprawling out as she kicked off her shoes and put her feat up on the couch arms just like she did when she was at home. She lied there like that sipping on her water till The Million Dollar Man himself came into the room, "What have I told you about feat up on the couch?" The man that just walked in didn't have to look at her to know what she was doing because whenever there's a couch, there's a Taylor with her feat up. "Dad, it's not your couch though," Taylor always acted childish whenever she was in trouble. "Tay, it's not your's either," Ted let out with a smile.

"Fear enough. So, anyway, I'm came here to ask you something," Taylor sat up so her dad could come sit next to her. "Are they really putting me in a storyline with Legacy?" The Million Dollar Man sat there for a while studying Taylor's face, "They are." "Ahhg," Taylor sunk down in her seat. "Come on, it'll be good for you," He tried smiling at her but Taylor just sunk lower into her seat.

"Yeh we're not that bad," Cody smiled as he walked through the door to the office. "CODY!" Taylor jumped off the couch she was sitting. She flew half way across the room to where Cody was standing and gave him a proper hug this time. "It's been too long." Tightening her hug on Cody, Taylor blinked back the tears that she had been fighting all night. The pair had been not seen each other for nearly a year while she was a Knockout in the TNA. When they were younger they used to hang out together when their fathers brought them to shows, but it wasn't till Taylor moved back to North Carolina that they became closer and better friends.

A backstage worker came into the room cutting the reunion short, "Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, we need you for the next segment." The man walked back out of the room, gesturing for the pair to follow. "Man, they always have the worst time" Ted muttered under his breath so only his sister could hear. Cody started to follow on but stopped short of the door, "Hey, Tay, why don't you come and watch?" he looked at Taylor with the puppy dog eyes h always did when he wanted something. "Do I have to?" Taylor put an exaggeration on the have while Cody just rolled his eyes. "Yes, now come on already," Cody grabbed hold of Taylor's wrist and dragged her through the door.

---Latter that night---

~Fan's Perspective~

Taylor jumped from her seat to put an arm around her father, "Dad are you all right?" She glared at her brother as he left the room after delivering a painful slap to the Million Dollar Man's face. "Don't worry Dad, I don't think he meant it," tears started to run down the face of her father. Taylor kissed the forehead of her dad and ran after her brother.

Ted spun around to see the owner of the hand that had a strong hold of his wrist to see his sister standing there turning red. "I don't have time for this, you better buck your ideas up or I will find some way to make you," Taylor turned around and walked down the corridor towards the gorilla. "Ahhhg," and she went left at the corner.

"Well Micheal, we're in for a treat! Earlier in the show we had a Diva Tag Match, and now we possibly may have another Diva match up for the number one contender spot to face Maryse at Night of Champions. I love Diva matches Cole!" Jerry Lawler, one of the commentators of RAW always got so excited when the Divas came out, "Yes Jerry, we all love Divas. But folks if you've just joined us, our guest host for the night is none other than 'The Million Dollar Man', Ted DiBiase. As the show aired earlier on tonight he introduced his only daughter, 'The Million Dollar Princess', Taylor DiBiase, an ex-TNA Knockout Women's Champion to the WWE universe and offered her a spot here on RAW and the chance to gain the number one contender for the Diva's Title. But there is one condition to her contract, she must become apart of Legacy." Micheal Cole always said the serious parts to do with the business side, The King just liked to make jokes up about what's going on at the time. "Micheal, that's happens when your daddy's little girl, did you not take any notice back with Stephanie McMahon?"

"This match is set for one-fall, the winner of this match will win the right to challenge Maryse for the Diva's title at Champion of Champions," no one ever could bet Lillian's skill at ring announcing, she was the best you could get; she would always say your name, just the right way. Mickey James's music hit and she bounced down the ramp to the ring doing her thing. "Introducing the match's first contestant, from Richmond, Virginia, MICKIEEEE JAAAMES!" Mickey stood in the ring jumping in anticipation. "And her opponent, from Cameron, North Carolina, 'The Million Dollar Princess', TAAAAYLORRRR DIIIBIIAAAASE!"

The arena went silent waiting to see if she would do it. "Do you think she'll do it Micheal?" JL asked the question everyone wanted the answer for, "How can she not, it's her career on the line!" Micheal Cole answered, this time he had his own question to ask, "What happens if she doesn't do it?" "Mickie would be the winn..." The king was stopped short as Priceless filled the arena along with shouts of encouragement and discouragement. "Oh my…" was all JL could manage to get out. "Well King I have a feeling that she's gong through with it and in style too!"

* * *

Sorry about the second chapter for the same night of RAW, but i'm trying to give you more detail on what's going on, maybe i should just make the chapters longer... hmmm, what do you think?

please reveiw so i can improve, it's only the second chapter for my first fic.


	3. Time's Up

**Sorry it has taken me so long and this is probably a really crappy chapter, but I've had major as writer block for like 2 or 3 months, especially since going back to school and trying to get things back to the way they used to be, and I can't believe I'm saying this but I've been doing homework!**

**I have also included a reference to the last chapie namely the last part but what the hell… maybe I should stop rambling on…**

**A/N:**  
I do NOT own any WWE characters or actual past events that are copy righted to the WWE, however much I would love to but sadly Vince will not accept my offer.  
I do however have some rights to some modifications of these events and also any characters that are unfamiliar with the WWE or any other wrestling brands eg. Taylor DiBiase and maybe other future OCs, unless already stated.

* * *

**Don't Touch What You Can't Afford**

**Chapter Three**

**Times Up**

_~In the last chapter~_

_Taylor jumped from her seat to put an arm around her father, "Dad are you all right?" She glared at her brother as he left the room after delivering a painful slap to the Million Dollar Man's face._

_I don't have time for this, you better buck your ideas up or I will find some way to make you._

_If you've just joined us, our guest host for the night is none other than 'The Million Dollar Man', Ted DiBiase. As the show aired earlier on tonight he introduced his only daughter, 'The Million Dollar Princess', Taylor DiBiase, an ex-TNA Knockout Women's Champion to the WWE universe and offered her a spot here on RAW and the chance to gain the number one contender for the Diva's Title. But there is one condition to her contract, she must become apart of Legacy." _

_"This match is set for one-fall, the winner of this match will win the right to challenge Maryse for the Diva's title at Champion of Champions," Mickey stood in the ring jumping in anticipation. "And her opponent, from Cameron, North Carolina, 'The Million Dollar Princess', TAAAAYLORRRR DIIIBIIAAAASE!"_

_The arena went silent waiting to see if she would do it. "Do you think she'll do it Micheal?" JL asked the question everyone wanted the answer for, "How can she not, it's her career on the line!" Micheal Cole answered, this time he had his own question to ask, "What happens if she doesn't do it?" "Mickie would be the winn..." The king was stopped short as Priceless filled the arena along with shouts of encouragement and discouragement. "Oh my…" was all JL could manage to get out. "Well King I have a feeling that she's gong through with it and in style too!"_

~Fan's Perspective~

Taylor glanced down from the top turnbuckle at the motionless form of her opponent for the night, Mickie James. Pushing herself off the ropes Taylor somersaulted through the air before she came slamming back down to the ring, her back colliding with the abdomen of Mickie.

For the third time that night priceless filled the arena. Taylor pushed herself up off Mickie to have the ref raise her hand in victory. Seeing Mickie trying get up off the mat, Taylor shook her hand away from the referee and pulled her to a standing position. Taylor rolled back on her feat and jumped at Mickie in an unexpected hug to the roars of approval from the crowd.

~Taylor's Perspective~

I wrapped my right arm around Mickie's waist and helped her up while the referee tried handing me the Million Dollar Championship that I brought down to the ring with me. I helped Mickie get through the ropes and up the ramp. At the top of the ramp, Mickie and I spun around to the audience once more so Mickie could raise my hand in victory, smiling we disappeared behind the curtain and onto the gorilla.

I pulled my arm from Mickie so I could turn to face her, "Thanks Mickie that was a really good match tonight, you were great out there. It's so good to know that we can put on a show for the fans that they'll enjoy!" "Tay, it's a two way street out there, if I want to be able to put on a show like that, my opponent has to put on a show like that." I beamed at Mickie, "C'mon girl, we got us a promo to do," this time Mickie linked arms with me and lead our way to the locker rooms.

~Fan's Perspective~

"Randy, what do you want?" Mickie James opened the door of the women's locker room to find a sadistic looking man, named Randy Orton waiting impatiently in the corridor. Orton glared down at Mickie, "I want to talk to DiBiase." She glared back up at Randy before calling over her shoulder, "Tay, the Snake wants you." Randy heard Taylor yell back at Mickie, "Tell him to wait till I'm done getting changed!"

"She'll be out soon," Mickie tried to shut the door but just before it closed into place, Randy stuck his foot in the doorway so the door wouldn't shut. "DiBiase, out now!" Randy threw the door open and stormed into the women's locker room. Taylor turned to see he stood glaring right at her. "Randy, can't you see I'm trying to get changed?" she motioned to the fact that she was wearing only a towel and had only just gotten out of the shower.

"If you were in the right locker room we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?" a smirk played across Randy's face as he watched Taylor go through her bag looking for her clothes. "This is the diva's locker room Randy, and last time I checked I was a diva," Taylor looked up from her bag to glare at Randy who was still smirking at her. "Taylor, Taylor, Taylor, last time I checked your father instructed you were to join Legacy, am I correct?" Taylor continued to glare at him, "You have 2 minutes, other wise I will drag out whether you have clothes on or not." Finally Randy turned and left Mickie and Taylor alone in the locker room.

~After the Commercial (fan's perspective)~

Randy Orton burst through the door of the women's locker room to find Taylor bent over her duffle bag wearing only her washed gray skinny jeans and poker-dotted bra. About to turn around and put on her printed gathered jersey top, Randy leaned over and whispered in her ear, "time's up." Taylor jumped from Randy's sudden icy hands sliding up her bare torso so that he could lift her up and onto his muscular shoulder.

"Put me down!" Taylor started to thrash around on Randy's shoulder as he leaned over to zip up Taylor's bag and throw it over his other shoulder while making his way towards the door.

~3rd Person (end of promo)~

Taylor stopped squirming around so she was in a better position to slide off his shoulder, "Randy, you can put me down now, promo's over." Randy made no attempt to lower his hostage and kept walking down the corridor. "You know it'll be eaiser to walk with out you wriggling away up there." She sent a smirk towards Randy that he could not see, "that's the whole point... duh."  
"Your such a child sometimes Taylor, It's hard to imagine you as a Marine that you were oh so long ago. Why did you give up being a 'Molly Marine' for this anyway?" Smiling to himself, Randy had noticed that Taylor was not moving but was thinking about what was long forgotten.

* * *

i wonder what she's remebering that has been locked away in her memories that Randy has triggered?  
any ideas to what this is please say, any idea is welcome

PLEASE REVEIW


End file.
